


The Spaces Between the Stars

by cupidsbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Novel, IN SPACE!, M/M, Raymond Chandler, Robots, Space Opera, Space Police, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Down these mean streets a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid. He is the hero, he is everything. He must be a complete man and a common man and yet an unusual man. He must be, to use a rather weathered phrase, a man of honor, by instinct, by inevitability, without thought of it, and certainly without saying it. He must be the best man in his world and a good enough man for any world."</p><p>― Raymond Chandler, <i>The Simple Art of Murder</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadcastdelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadcastdelay/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Kat. 
> 
> Click on the images for full resolution.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/27588/27588_original.png)

"The white moonlight was cold and clear, like the justice we dream of but don't find."  
― Raymond Chandler, _The High Window_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien Creature by Peter Zoppi.  
> Alien’s costume: Wooden Elf Armor by Dunkeljorm.


	2. Mission

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/27931/27931_original.png)

"I was as hollow and empty as the spaces between the stars."  
― Raymond Chandler, _The Long Goodbye_  



	3. Scout

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/27788/27788_original.png)

"The girl gave him a look which ought to have stuck at least four inches out of his back."  
― Raymond Chandler, _The Long Goodbye_  



	4. Oversight

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/28280/28280_original.png)

"If I wasn't hard, I wouldn't be alive. If I couldn't ever be gentle, I wouldn't deserve to be alive."  
― Raymond Chandler, _Playback_  



	5. Medic

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/28702/28702_1000.png)

"As honest as you can expect a man to be in a world where its going out of style."  
― Raymond Chandler, _The Big Sleep_  



	6. Home

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/28434/28434_1000.png)

"It seemed like a nice neighborhood to have bad habits in."  
― Raymond Chandler, _The Big Sleep_  



End file.
